1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates a device for use in restricting the movement of a load bearing structure relative to a surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to secure a load bearing structure such as furniture to a surface such as the floor of a building, vehicle, trailer or boat. For example, furniture located in a vehicle may need to be secured to the floor as movement of the vehicle may cause the furniture to move relative the vehicle. This relative movement may damage the furniture, vehicle or be dangerous to occupants of the vehicle.
Furthermore, it is often desirable to be able move the load bearing structure relative the surface. For example, one may wish to reposition a piece of furniture such as a chair. To make the load bearing structure easy to move, wheels are often provided between the object and the surface. The wheels make the load bearing structure particularly prone to movement relative the surface.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a load bearing structure which is able to be movable when required but is generally secured to the floor to restrict movement relative thereto.